


Suits - Season Five - Short Works Collection

by LittlePinkPencil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Harvey, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Guilt, Hugging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike gets his licence, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Protective! Harvey, Travis Tanner is an ass, Violence, badassery, hurt! mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePinkPencil/pseuds/LittlePinkPencil
Summary: Episode related short works from Season 5.  Now Complete.I have re-ordered the drabbles so they flow through the season.





	1. Where to Mr. Specter?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Suits and especially the Marvey relationship. Writing them is simply therapy for me.
> 
> All short works. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any mistakes are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say this is probably set between the end of season 4 and the start of season 5. Season 4, Episode 13 is when Louis and Mike drive back from McKernon Motors together and Season 5, Episode 1 is when Donna leaves as Harvey's secretary.
> 
> Drabble Challenge - Prompt 37 - “Where did he go?” and Prompt 75 - “Mind if I join you?” filled for @loyalty2waystreet who decided I had it in me to do two easy prompts in one drabble, I hope I succeeded for you!

“Donna, did you tell Mike I needed him in here yesterday? He demanded, agitated at being kept waiting.

"I tried Harvey, but he’s not in his office?” She confirmed.

“Where did he go?” He wondered out loud.  These days there was very little Harvey didn’t know about Mike, including his whereabouts, so where the hell was he now?

The chime of a text message interrupted his thoughts.  Speak of the devil he thought opening the message.

‘Meet u out fnt, in 10.’

No please, just an order, written like a teenager, not a grown goddamn man.

Outside it was the perfect New York summer day, the blinding sun shimmering off the windows of the skyscrapers with a slight breeze coming from the east.  Harvey popped his vintage Hugo Boss sunglasses on and surveyed the area, looking for Mike.

He expected to see Mike running, folders in hand towards him or maybe carrying coffee and a bagel but he certainly didn’t expect to see this.

There he was, sitting in a Porsche 911 coupe, with the top down, one hand on the wheel, the other dangling out the window, shirt sleeves rolled up with a pair of black Ray-bans on.  The sun kissed his milky complexion, giving him a look that Harvey had to admit was swimming dangerously into 'sex on legs’ territory.

"Care to explain why you’re in the driver’s seat?”  Harvey asked, still drinking in how bloody hot Mike looked.

Mike reached over and removed a piece of paper from the glove box, handing it to Harvey with a proud grin.

“Louis has been giving me lessons on the weekends, since the trip to McKernon Motors HQ and I finally passed the road test this morning, first try and all!” He explained, excitedly.

Harvey grinned back at him, proud as punch that Mike had gone out and done this for himself.

“Mind if I join you?” Harvey inquired.  Sure, there was work to be done, but he couldn’t resist an afternoon of being driven around by Mike and just hanging out.

Mike nodded.  Eyes flicking to the passenger seat by way of an invitation.

“Where to?” Mike asked, wiggling his eyebrows just above his sunnies and revving the engine.  Sexual tension now thick in the air.

“Take me to lunch?” Harvey speculated, his voice assured but nerves starting to buzz through his body.

“Depends?” Mike replied, adjusting his sunglasses down his nose so he could study the older man.

“Does this count as a first date?” He bargained, winking and sliding his sunnies back in place.

Harvey smirked, his face softening as he tilted his head toward Mike.

“Only if you want it to be?” He asked, nerves now obvious in his voice.

Mike’s responding; I do, flew out of his mouth without a moment’s hesitation as he pulled away from the kerb.

 

“That’s not the gear shift, Mike!”  Harvey laughed, as Mike groped his thigh.

Mike threw his head back and laughed too, “No, No it isn’t.”

_THE END._


	2. Have you got me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 - Episode 3

So this is what Jessica meant when she said he should check on Harvey.  As soon as Jack left the room, Harvey’s head dropped, his body physically deflating as he collapsed into the chair, breath puffing out of him in short sharp bursts. Mike dropped down in front of the trembling man, steadying him with the lock of his eyes and the touch of his hands on his thighs.

“Your OK, I’ve got you, just concentrate on me and breathe.” Mike assured, though he couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes.

“Have you?”

“Huh?”

“Got me?” Harvey grunted.

“Of course, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”  He replied, confused.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Harvey, God what is this?”

“Your not leaving?”  He questioned, as bile rose in his throat.  He swallowed thickly, focusing on his breathing.

“Ha ha, are you serious right now? Do you know how many times I’ve tried to quit?  But I can’t, it seems I can’t quit you?” Mike explained, smiling up at Harvey.

At that, Harvey met his eyes, “Did you really just quote Brokeback Mountain to me?”  His expression, disbelieving.

“I did.” Mike said, grinning, “Did you really think I would leave you?”

“Yes.”  He said, honestly, feeling weak and vulnerable and nothing like his usual self.

“Wait, Is that the reason for these attacks?”

Silence from Harvey.

Stunned silence from Mike.

“So is this….?” Mike’s voice trailed off thoughtfully.

“It is. Look I’m sorry Mike, I shouldn’t be telling you like this.”

“Harvey, you idiot.” He says, affectionately.  "As soon as your breathing slows down, I’m going to kiss the life out of you.“

Harvey’s whole face crinkles into a beautiful smile.  A miniature staring competition is now taking place, both men equally eager to express their feelings in a look rather than out loud.

"Come home with me and I’ll ‘Jake Gyllenhaal’ your ass.” Harvey says, breaking the silence, a well practiced smirk on his face.

A bright laugh, bubbled out of Mike as he dropped his head onto Harvey’s knee.

“We should go, I doubt our current positioning looks very PG from the door!” Harvey observed.

Mike snorted at that, “Your right we wouldn’t want to confirm what everyone has been saying about us for years now, would we?”

The End.


	3. Katrina Bennett knows her shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 5, Episode 4.
> 
> Prompt 5 - “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” Filled for @cowandcalf , I feel like I needed more Marvey in this. You’re getting an outsider perspective.

It was a bumpy ride, the road to Katrina and he becoming friends. She was strong-willed, independent and at times, pig-headed. (Just like someone else he knew). But once they became friends, it was unquestionably an extra person in his corner. Katrina was always loyal, to Louis and now to Robert Zane but she never forgot him. They treated each other like siblings, quoting movies, sharing pizza’s, they even lined up once to get James Gandolfini’s signature together. He counted her as family.

When he found out Katrina was doing the grunt work for the Kelton Insurance class action, he immediately volunteered to help her sort through the files of over 200 plaintiffs. He needed the win; she needed the help, it was a no-brainer.

Katrina had excused herself to go and collect two more boxes of files and order a well-earned pizza when his phone rang.

“Harvey, what’s up?”

“You free to grab a beer or something tonight?”

“Oh, ah actually I’m at Rand, Kaldor and Zane, with Katrina, going over the class action files.”

“It’s fine, another time,” Harvey replied, voice clipped. Then hung up in his ear.

He could hear it in Harvey’s voice; it wasn’t fine, he needed company. He felt torn. His brain was telling him that Harvey understood, this case was important, and he needed to put all of his energy into it, but his heart was telling him that the most significant person in his life needed him, after a very rough couple of weeks.

“Two more boxes to go and then we’ll be done,” Katrina said, setting down the boxes and placing the pizza between them.

“Great.” He replied, mind already drifting from its focus.

To most people, it would have looked like he was reading a file and not trying to ignore the sway of emotions between his head and heart, but half an hour later when he looked up, Katrina was studying him intently. She always was excellent at reading people.

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” She asked, voice soft and safe.

“Harvey, he called while you were out, I’m worried.” He admitted, huffing, “It’s probably nothing, just me overreacting.”

He gave her his best fake ‘it’s fine’ smile, but she wasn’t having any of it.

“What about the call made you worry?” She needled, lawyering the hell out of him. He allowed it, he trusted her, and maybe she could reassure him.

“He wanted to hang out, but it sounded like, I don’t know, it sounds silly, but it felt like he needed me.” He finished explaining and looked at his hands slightly embarrassed because Katrina of all people would know that Harvey Specter didn’t need people, people needed him.

“Mike”, she uttered, reaching over and grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently, “Can I tell you something?”

He nodded.

“The first time we met, Liam Coulson, remember?” At his nod, she continued, “The very first thing I saw when I entered that conference room was the great Harvey Specter, preened and pretty as a picture, but more notably I saw the way he was looking at you.” she confirmed. “The way he constantly flicked you these little side glances, to make sure you were impressed, it was sickening really.”

“I didn’t think on it at the time, but then you broke attorney-client privilege, and I got a phone call, directly to my office from Harvey himself. Not his secretary, him, begging me to file the paperwork and take the offered job, but to not report you. I could hear it in his voice; the man was desperate to keep you safe.”

She looked sheepishly at him now, “After I pulled the Mike Ross baby prank, he came steaming into my office, huffing and puffing and do you know what he said? If I ever did anything like that to you again, he didn’t care what the deal was; I was gone. He was serious, sweet baby Jesus if looks could kill.” She smirked, recalling exactly how delicious Harvey looked when he was dominating.

He was grinning slightly; they had had conversations about how good Harvey looked when he was pissed before, “Katrina, why are you telling me all this now?”

“Because Mike, you two have been dancing around each other for years. Harvey’s version of romance is in the way he protected you and supported you above anyone else, and I think it’s high time you admit that this isn’t just one sided and you get your ass over there and give that same support back.” She concluded firmly, then added. “Or maybe you won’t need to do that much talking?’ she queried, winking.

He squeezed her hand, “Am I that obvious?”

“Are you kidding me, you acted like a jealous lover every time I even tried to put my toe into your perceived territory! Now Go!” she exclaimed sincerely.

“You sure?”

“Yes, see you tomorrow night.”

That was another thing he liked about Katrina; she didn’t let anything get in the way of her being a kick-ass lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Katrina, Glad she is back for 6b.


	4. The White Flag to his Raging Bull.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Prompt was set within Season 5, Episode 5.
> 
> Drabble Challenge - Prompt 65 - “I have a secret.” filled for @novemberhush.

 

As soon as he saw Tanner walking toward them, he knew.  The shit was about to hit the fan.  Harvey had been on a knife’s edge since he took the case.

They’re arguing back and forth now about the case, and all he can think is, why the hell didn’t I stop this.  He knew Harvey wasn’t over the panic attacks; he was aware that going up against Tanner always got Brutal and he knew how much Donna’s absence was affecting Harvey.  He cursed himself internally.

It’s become personal now, their arguing.  Travis mentions Donna, and in an instant, he is in-between them, but he is no match for the dick-swinging contest that is taking place.  Of course, Tanner then mentions Harvey’s mum, and even the firm hand against Harvey’s chest and the one-metre gap between them doesn’t help Tanner as Harvey’s fist connects with him, blind rage vibrating out of every pore.

“Harvey, Harvey Stop!” He commands, turning to Tanner and telling him to get out of there.

He watches as Harvey walks away, straightening his jacket, people visibly avoiding him on the sidewalk.  He wants to follow him because he’s worried, but with Harvey this steamed up maybe it’s better not to.  

Then the fight gives out, and he watches as Harvey’s body folds over and by the time he is by his side Harvey is gripping the nearby fence with shaking hands, squatting down, his chest heaving unevenly.

Figuring that Harvey would rather be seen hugging another man than squatting down next to the subway stairs, he heaves him up against him and into a very cosy bear hug.  Harvey complies and to anyone passing by it looks like Harvey is slightly emotional about hugging his gorgeous boyfriend (yeah okay, in Mike’s dreams and thank God Tanner walked in the opposite direction!)

Okay, what now?  The embrace seems to be helping Harvey on some level, but it was probably doing more for him.  He breaks the hug, holding onto Harvey’s biceps firmly.

“Harvey?”

“I think I’m okay, jus… just give me a minute” he responds breathlessly.

After a few moments, Harvey nods, and he lets go of him, eyeing him cautiously to make sure this wasn’t just bravado, that Harvey was actually alright.

“Thanks, Rookie,” Harvey says affectionately. 

He grins back at him; he loves it when Harvey calls him that.

“I’m sorry you continue to see me at my worst, I should take my own advice and get my shit together hey?”

“Your worst, you mean going soft on that douche for a second time, right?”

Harvey smirked at that, his eyes glistening at Mike giving him credit for his badassery.

“Harvey, this might not be a good time, but I have a secret.” He explained seriously.

Harvey turned to him, gripping his forearm, immediately concerned.

“Is everything okay?” Harvey asked, his golden brown eyes never leaving him.

“This morning.  I may have styled my hair like Tanner’s on purpose!” he said, finishing the sentence mid laugh.

Harvey cackled, pure and bright, his whole face scrunching up into a wide grin as his body shook with laughter.  It was beautiful, less than ten minutes ago he was mid panic attack.

“You little asshole, you had me worried!”

Faux punching him in the arm, then throwing it around his shoulders, Harvey said, “My place.  I need scotch, pizza and a bad movie.”  Then added, “And you need a new hairstyle!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another panic attack, but I really love vulnerable Harvey, and I can't help myself!
> 
> Thanks for reading and staying with me on this random journey. x


	5. The Jack of Envy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 5, Episode 11.
> 
> Prompt 97 - “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.” Filled for @zimdan19, I hope you like it, sorry to anyone who is a Jack fan.

Jack Soloff was a proud man.  Mostly he kept to himself, slowly climbing the corporate ladder by putting in hard, long hours.  The day he made Senior Partner at Pearson Specter, should have bought him satisfaction and joy, but all the blood, sweat and tears it took to get there had left him without a wife, two kids to support, a hefty gambling debt and a case of the green-eyed monster.

“Shouldn’t you be in jail?”  Jack joked as Mike entered his office.

“Huh, see that’s funny considering what I’m about to tell you.”

Jack’s face soon sobered when he hears that Mike intends to throw him under the bus and name him as a co-conspirator.  His aspirations of getting his name on the door beside Daniel Hardman’s were being snuffed out, all because of Harvey Specter.  The man who has everything and gets it all handed to him on a silver platter.  It was unjust, and it filled him with anger.

“Mike, please you don’t understand, Hardman is keeping a roof over my family’s head, If I don’t do this, I’m out on my ass.” Jack discloses, eyes pleading as he grips the desk nervously.  "Look, Mike, I’m sorry I went after Harvey, I was just jealous, but please, you can’t do this!“ he begged.

"I’m sorry Jack, I respect what you’re trying to do and I feel for your family, but I have to protect my own too.” he placated.

“You don’t need to protect that asshole.  He only cares about himself.  What about me, Mike?” Jack yelled, standing abruptly.

“I don’t owe you shit, Jack.”

“What?  We spent all that time together, working side by side.  I nominated you for Junior Partner, not him.  I’m the one that loves you, he doesn’t!” he blurted, his hands pressed to his temples, trying to control his temper.

Mike just stared at Jack shocked.  Sure there were a number of ways this could have gone, but that wasn’t on his list.

Jack looked at him, his features softening, “We could be great together Mike, you don’t need to be waiting around for a slimeball like that, he’s never going to treat you right.”

“Shut up Jack; you don’t know shit about Harvey and me,” Mike growled, his temper flaring.  

Deciding to walk away before he lost his cool, Mike made for the door.

“I bet he fucked you once, didn’t he?  Now you’re pining after him like a puppy,”  Jack called vehemently after him.  

“I’m warning you, Jack, shut the hell up!” he spat, his nostrils flaring as Jack strode toward him.

He tried to leave the office, but Jack scruffed him by the jacket, the aggressive move pushing him over the edge.  He swung around, fist raised throwing a punch that connects with Jack’s chin.  Jack grunted, but the hit wasn’t hard enough to stop Jack lunging forward to retaliate.

“You ungrateful little shit; I’m not losing everything because of you”, He bellowed, forcing Mike hard against the glass wall and simultaneously landing a punch to his left eye.

Mike didn’t know how he made it to the lift and out of there.

*

“Jesus Christ, Mike,”  Harvey blurted, running to him and cupping his injured face softly.  "What the hell happened?“

He looked up at Harvey and sighed; he felt completely spent, he just wanted to lay down and be held.  Harvey checked him over sweetly, his concern making his heart flutter.  He wondered if he should tell him the whole story, considering how Harvey would no doubt blow a gasket.

"He didn’t take it well.”  He murmured.

“No shit, Mike.  Out with it?”  Harvey demanded, chocolate brown eyes searching his.

“He said some pretty nasty shit about you and…”

“And what?” Harvey interrupted, his shoulders tensing as he imagined the worst.

He moved to stand between Harvey and the door. “He um, confessed he was in love with me.”  He spoke quickly, hoping that Harvey would let it pass.  No such luck.

“WHAT???” Harvey thundered, “That’s it!” He threatened, pushing past Mike’s lame attempt at a barrier and making for the door.

“Harvey No!” he shouted after him, “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”

That got him.  Harvey stopped dead in his tracks.  He always did know how to handle Harvey’s jealous/protective streak.  Harvey let out an exaggerated sigh and walked to the freezer to grab a bag of peas.

‘Bedroom.” Harvey directed, throwing the peas and a towel at him, “I’ll bring you some pain killers.”

That night, the beautiful, protective man that was his husband, cuddled up to him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep smiling.  

On some level he felt for Jack, he couldn’t imagine how lonely life would be without the love of his life by his side.  He just hoped he never had to find out.

THE END.


	6. Keep the Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 - Episode 15/16
> 
> Drabble Challenge - Prompt 123 - “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?” for @novemberhush

 

Donna had a point, he should show Mike he had faith in him and trust that the verdict would be not guilty.  He did, he had faith in Mike, but he knew Mike, he could read him like a book and he knew there was a 90% chance that Mike, wouldn’t have that same faith in himself.

At 7am, after the most restless sleep of his life, Harvey made his way to the offices of the U.S. Attorneys and parked himself on the floor, leaning against the door of Anita Gibbs, empty office.  When Mike showed up and he knew he would, this was where he would be waiting to stop him from doing something reckless.  

At some point he must have fallen asleep, waking with a jolt when someone yelled “ _ **Harvey!**_ ” right in his ear.

“Oh, did I scare you, big boy?” Anita commented sarcastically, eyes taking in New York’s best closer, as he stood.  She noted the deep violet circles under his eyes and the slight sag of exhaustion in his shoulders.   _Don’t fall for it Anita, she reprimanded, don’t you dare feel sorry for him, he did this._

“What flavor of bullshit are you serving up to me today?” She taunted, unlocking her office and gesturing that he come inside.

“I’m not here to serve up anything, I’m here to make sure my family don’t end up behind bars.”  He replied, voice flat and smooth, like he believed she couldn’t rattle him.  She already had.

“I see.” She smirked, “You don’t trust that Mike won’t take a deal at the eleventh hour?”

“That’s beside the point, because he’s innoc-“

“Oh, _**save it**_ Harvey, I know you both did this!” she threw at him, seeing red over the blatant lie.

There wasn’t much to say to that so Harvey stayed silent, eyes flicking around the room taking in the 4 certificates, showing various accolades hanging on the wall above her desk, piles of file boxes with faded names scribbled on them.  She was honest and hard-working and he understood exactly why he pissed her off.

When she spoke again, it was in a softer tone.

“I first saw it in Judge Ralls chambers.” She said, with an amused smile.  “The way you look at him.”  Shaking her head.

“Figures that such a hard ass would fall for a sugar coated, genius _**fraud**_.”  She concluded, enunciating fraud, making sure the word hit home. Delighting when Harvey grimaced slightly.

She fixed him with a deathly serious look, “He won’t survive in there, Harvey.” She predicted.

“Prove you love him, take the bullet for him.”

Harvey fought hard against his body and the emotions bubbling just below the surface, only just managing to keep them off his face.

“Whatever you think you know about me; it doesn’t change the fact that neither Mike or I are going to prison.  Now I think I’ve had enough of the stale stench of failure in here” he snarled, pushing open the door aggressively, without looking back.

 -

It was another hour before Mike strode purposely around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Harvey.

“ _ **No**_ , tell me you didn’t?” he barked, stricken look frozen on his face.

Harvey was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, fixing Mike with an intensely pissed off look.

“You _promised_ me Mike.” He replied emotionally.

Mike ignored him and moved to walk past.

“Mike, I’m not letting you do this.” He threatened, placing a firm hand on the young man’s chest.  

“We can go to verdict, don’t give up on us!” he begged.

“ ** _Us?_** **Harvey if I don’t do this, we all go to prison!** ” Mike yelled, pushing Harvey’s hand off his chest.

“You don’t know that!” Harvey tried to reason, grabbing Mike’s wrist so he couldn’t walk away.

“ _Enough_ Harvey, I’m not willing to risk it, I can’t….. “, he yelled, voice breaking as shock took hold of his body.  His hands started to shake and his chest started to work overtime to take in air.

Harvey pulled him into his chest, one arm firmly around his back, the other cupping his neck.  He held Mike close, keeping him grounded until his breathing evened back out.

“Mike, listen to me.  I’m shit scared too okay, but they have no solid evidence and the jury liked you.”  He whispered, into Mike’s hair.  “Let’s go down to the courthouse, we’ll do this together.  Okay?”

Mike’s eyes were still closed, he looked so young and vulnerable as he nodded his compliance.

“Plus if it all goes to shit, I’ve always wanted to see Micronesia.” Harvey joked, punching Mike softly in the arm.

“You’re a dick, you know?” Mike offered, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“Yeah, I know.  Come on.”, he urged, grabbing Mike’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze and gently tugging him towards the lift.

 -

Turns out, Rachel, his own fiancé couldn’t stomach being there for the verdict.  So it was Harvey, always Harvey that stood by his side with a huge grin on his face as the head juror finished reading out, ‘ **NOT** guilty’.

An overwhelmed and disbelieving Mike, leapt into his arms, repeating into his ear over and over, “We did it, we actually did it!”

Pushing Mike away, Harvey beamed at him and said affectionately, “ **WE** did.”

The following thoughts and emotions that crossed Mike’s face, were the most beautiful thing Harvey had ever seen.

Harvey’s confirmation that there was a ‘We’, fluttered about in Mike’s chest.

“Thank You, Harvey.”   _I love you, Harvey._

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Mike.”   _I couldn’t live without you, Mike._

END


	7. I'd take the punishment for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 - Episode 16

 

Harvey felt guilt, it was thick, black and all consuming.  How could he let the man he loves go to prison for him?

Oh, he had tried to change Mike’s mind, but nothing was getting through to him. That kid and his goddamn loyalty, the thing Harvey loved most about him was now the thing driving him mad.  He wouldn’t budge.

He needed Mike to yell, scream, take it out on him, because he hired a fraud and it was all his fucking fault.  Mike remained stoic and it pissed Harvey off.  So much so, he threw a glass, actually hurled an object in his direction.

Then the yelling started, Harvey dredging up the worst of Mike and throwing it right into his face, all his disappointments, all his failures, it was low and Harvey knew it.

Mike snapped.  The pent up anger over the whole hopeless situation exploding, escaping his body with every land of his fist.

Harvey took every blow that he dealt out, each punch bringing him such unfathomable relief from the guilt, each angry sentiment loosening the hold of the guilt and as he finally fell to the floor, he knew he could live with it.

The guilt would stay with him, sure, but now he had a clear head.  He needed to know Mike wouldn’t quit on him and the sobbing mess across from him, would stick firmly in his mind, propelling him into action.  His now singular focus, get Mike the fuck out as soon as possible.

He looked over at Mike, wanting to kiss away the tears welling in his eyes. Harvey saw the moment Mike realised what this all meant, his face filled with such pure emotion at being shown such unwavering devotion and love.

Harvey want to say something, to tell him what he felt and that it would all be okay.  His mouth gaping open and closing again, when he couldn’t quite find the right words.

“I know.”  Mike said softly, wiping the tears from his face.  "Your a boxer, Harvey, you didn’t even try and defend yourself.“

Mike stood and walked to the door, only turning back when his hand was on the doorknob.  "We deserve love, Harvey.” He acknowledged and with that, he was gone.


	8. Only he knows how much I cried that day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5, Episode 16 and into Season 6.
> 
> Part of the drabble challenge. Prompt 18 - “ It’s okay to cry…” for @writing2reachyou

Harvey stood, only propped up by the town car as Mike, his everything walked away from him and through the gates of Danbury Federal Prison.  His eyes followed the younger man, terrified for him until he could no longer make his silhouette out.

He continued staring at the spot that he last saw Mike, feeling bereft and completely lost.  The sun rolled behind clouds that were turning the sky grey, dark and gloomy.  He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, followed by Ray’s soothing voice.

“Harvey, let’s get you home?” he suggested gently, giving Harvey’s shoulder a quick squeeze.

Concerned, Ray watched Harvey in the rear view mirror all the way back to Manhattan.  The man just stared silently out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

“Harvey, you’re home,” Ray announced, pulling Harvey from his tormented thoughts.

Ray turned to look at him when he didn’t immediately move to get out.  His long-time friend’s eyes were filled with pain and exhaustion at having kept up the strong façade all these months for Mike’s benefit.

“Harvey, it’s okay to cry… you don’t have to keep up appearances with me.” He soothed, giving Harvey an understanding nod. Turning around, he changed the CD to the soothing sounds of Harvey’s father.  Keeping his eyes on him in the rear vision mirror, he saw the moment Harvey broke, his face crumpling, sucking in a deep breath as his chest shuddered. Ray heard a deep sob leave his boss and friend as the partition slid closed between them. 

The kind voice of a man he had always trusted, gave Harvey the permission he needed to just let all the anger, guilt, worry, frustration and helplessness go. Broken sobs that sounded so foreign, leaving his body as his shoulders shook and tears fell relentlessly down his face.  Nothing keeping all these emotions at bay anymore, he let it all out behind the safety of the tinted windows, the sounds of his father’s saxophone, like a comforting cushion around him.

Half an hour later, Ray pulled up outside Mike and Rachel’s apartment, opening the door for Harvey who had pulled himself back together.

“I figured you should be with someone tonight that loves him almost as much as you do.” Ray elaborated, smiling fondly at Harvey.

“Thank You, Ray,” Harvey said, swallowing thickly and shaking his hand, giving it an extra squeeze.

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  I adore Ray, I wish he was in the show more.  Thank You so much for the prompts, I’m having a blast!
> 
> Sorry, this was a bit sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading.
> 
> If you want to say 'Hi', come find me on tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlepinkpencil


End file.
